


Y!Anti hypnotizes Chase

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Yandere Antiaverage [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, M/M, Mind Control, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Yandere, antiaverage - Freeform, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: Tumblr ask: "Hey uhhhhhh can I have some Yandere Anti hypnotizing Chase? 👀👀 T h a n k -UwU"





	Y!Anti hypnotizes Chase

“Get the hell away from me!” 

Anti frowned. “Darlin’ please put the lamp down. I don’ want to hurt you, but I will if I have no other choice.” 

Chase clutched the lamp closer to him. “No! I won’t let you mess with my mind!” 

“Ugh, I _really _didn’t want it to be this way Darlin’, but you gave me no choice.” Anti snapped his fingers and the lights went out. 

Chase’s breath stoped in his throat. _Oh shit oh fuck- _

_“**Don’t say I didn’t warn ya’.**” _Anti whispered. 

Chase screamed as the lamp was ripped out of his hands. His wrists were pined above him and Anti forced his chin up. 

“**Now look me in the eyes.” **

Being forced to do as he was told, Chase’s mind went blank. 

**“See Darlin’? It wasn’t that hard. Now repeat after me. I love Anti will all my heart.”  
**

“I….. I love Anti with all my heart.”

Anti grinned. “Yes, that’s it. You love me with all your heart and will never try to leave me again.”


End file.
